


Fever

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Caring!Kirito x Sick!Eugeo, Fever, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: During all his time in the Underworld, Kirito didn't know anyone could get sick there.(Set when Kirito and Eugeo discovered Cardinal)





	Fever

 

Realxing in a library wasn't something Kirito liked doing, but it helped him to clear his mind. He couldn't remember the last time he thought about going to real world because of all things that happened in the Underworld. Kirito never wanted to leave the underworld. But sure, he still cared about Asuna, Suguha, Sinon... But he knew there was something bounding him to the other world... Or rather someone.

 

 

 

"Achoo!" a quiet mouse-like squeak made Kirito glance up in confusion. Cardinal never mentioned a problem with mice or rats. Then what could've made that sound? He rose from the small wooden chair he's been sitting on and quietly tiptoed towards the nearby bookshelf. He leaned on the bookshelf and carefully peeked behind it only to see his partner having a hard time reading while his nose was running.

 

 

 

"Oi, Eugeo. Are you alright there?" Kirito chuckled but he knew Eugeo could sense worry behind the gesture. Eugeo slightly narrowed his green eyes and glared aside while closing the book he was reading with a blush.

 

 

 

"Yeah. I'm fine" he stood up from the carpet and Kirito could see how clumsily he stood on his feet. Kirito cocked his head aside while putting a hand on his hip.

 

 

 

"You sure about that?" Eugeo only nodded and let out a small but heavy cough.

 

 

 

"Yes. Now, I'll be in my room if you need me" he turned around and headed for the door. Kirito couldn't help but notice how wobbly Eugeo's legs looked as he left the room.

 

 

 

"Okay then, I'll come to pick you up for the training!"

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Kirito walked to the door of Eugeo's room and leaned his ear on the door. He listened carefully to see if he's disturbing Eugeo. The only thing he heard was Eugeo's cute sneeze. Kirito sighed and put on a smile as he walked inside. He saw Eugeo sitting on the bed with a totally bad hair day.

 

 

 

"Oi, Eugeo. Wanna come train with me?" Eugeo only stared at him dumbstruck while rubbing his eyes.

 

 

 

"Train what?" Kirito laughed and ruffled the golden locks.

 

 

 

"Good God, Eugeo. What's wrong with you today? We're gonna go practice with swords. S-W-O-R-D-S!" Eugeo only gave him a bored stare.

 

 

 

"Fine. I'll come out in a minute" Kirito rolled his eyes and exited the room. He leaned on the wall with crossed arms and waited for the blond to come out. When he did, he immediately went towards the practice room not greeting Kirito like he usually did. Kirito was getting more suspicious about his behavior each second.

 

 

 

As they prepared their positions, they pulled out their swords both shining under the light. Kirito felt his stomach drop and glanced at Eugeo.

 

 

 

"H-hey Eugeo, how about we try practicing with wooden swords this time?" Eugeo only shook his head.

 

 

 

"There's no reason to" Kirito didn't have a better counter so he stayed silent and hoped that he won't hurt Eugeo. He could see how weak he looked and how his movements were slow and lazy. Eugeo was never a slacking off type... That was Kirito's job.

 

 

 

After an hour, they stopped. Kirito sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was glad he didn't get hurt. But he was even more glad that he didn't hurt Eugeo. Speaking of Eugeo who was now above him with an extended hand.

 

 

 

"Great practice, Kirito" Kirito would have smiled at his partner if it wasn't his condition he was concerned about. He looked even worse than before. He looked like a mess with his hair looking more like Kirito's. His eyes looked heavy and Kirito could hear his unequal breathing. But he still took his hand.

 

 

 

"Are you up for some cupcake or something-" he didn't get to finish the sentence as Eugeo crashed on top of him and onto the ground. Kirito was in state of shock and quickly glanced at Eugeo who was trembling on top of him. He put his hand on his partner's forehead and immediately pulled it back.

 

 

 

"Eugeo! You have a fever! You're burning up!" he quickly scooped Eugeo in his arms and carried him to his room. He knocked down the door and quickly put Eugeo under the covers. In a blink of an eye, he was gone in search for Cardinal who just happened to pass the room.

 

 

 

"Cardinal! There is something wrong with Eugeo!" Cardinal nodded and immediately rushed inside the room. She bent down above Eugeo and immediately knew what was wrong.

 

 

 

"This is isn't a casual fever. I should have foreseen this. It was easy for him to get it of how soaked he was when he came..." she mumbled to herself while casting a spell.

 

 

 

"Kirito, I need you to get me some medicine from my room ASAP!" Kirito nodded and rushed out of the room. He couldn't feel his legs of how scared he was. He was never this scared in his life.

 

 

 

'Do I really care about Eugeo this much? More than for Asuna?' he quickly scooped everything he could find and ran off. When he returned, he saw Cardinal exiting the room. She had worry washed all over her face.

 

 

 

"I don't know what is there to do. I've only read about cases like this, I have never experienced it on real skin..." she said gripping her staff "You should stay with him. Your presence has some kind of an effect on him. A good one" Kirito nodded and quietly entered the room. He frowned as he saw his partner laying on the bed with the feverish flush coating his pale face.

 

 

 

"Good God, Eugeo..." Kirito's voice tried to sound serious but it ended up cracking "If you only didn't run into that fight so recklessly. B-baka, do you see where you are now?" he knew Eugeo wouldn't respond. But he had that feeling that Eugeo is always with him even when he isn't.

 

 

 

"Ki... To..." Eugeo was mumbling in his sleep "Ki... Ri... To..." Kirito immediately leaned closer to his sick partner and took his hands in his.

 

 

 

"Y-yes Eugeo?"

 

 

 

"I... Wuw... U..." Kirito thought he heard something.

 

 

 

"W-what!?"

 

 

 

"I... Luv... Kirito..." Kirito would have passed out but he was too overjoyed too care. He leaned to his partner and captured his lips. Even though sick, Eugeo had that mint-like taste that drove Kirito crazy.

 

 

 

"K-KIRITO!?" he was startled when he heard a cry and saw that Eugeo was wide awake. Kirito, in shock, fell on his back and stared at Eugeo in astonishment. Eugeo's stare was the same.

 

 

 

"Kirito... You scared the lights out of me!" Eugeo cried "Why did you do that?"

 

 

 

"Well, you said, you love me in your dream..." Kirito didn't even finish the sentence because Eugeo buried his head under the blankets in embarrassment.

 

 

 

"You probably see me as a freak now..." Kirito wanted to say some soothing words to calm him down like a normal person would...

 

 

 

But nobody ever said Kirito was a normal person.

 

 

 

Kirito grabbed the blanket that was covering Eugeo's head and locked their lips together. He pushed Eugeo on the bed and deepened the kiss. He licked Eugeo's lips clumsily asking for permission. Eugeo was in too big shock to feel Kirito's tongue finding his way through his lips. Eugeo's face heated even more from the blush as he threw Kirito across the room.

 

 

 

"B-baka Kirito!" Eugeo yelled face red as a cherry " Do you want to get sick!?"

 

 

 

Kirito only laughed in response.

 

 

 

"I love you too~"


End file.
